


Dhaarta 2

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Dhaarta 2

Waxaan nidarradaydii jebiyo. Brienne waxaa la sheegay, iyadoo daawanaysay oo hoosku yihiin gacmihiisa, murjin sida lagu nagaan in mugdi ah, iyadoo gariiraysa, sida qaybaha kale ee jirkaaga. Aan ku dhaartay inaan anigu guursan lahaa markii uu helay xaq u, marka waxaa jiray nin kii i soo garaacday karin. Jaime maanta gadood ka dib dambe awoodna ah, ma marka ay gacanta u seef, ayaa laga qaaday, laakiin in la soo dhaafay waxaa jiray waqti uu ku dhawaad u qaban karin, waxaa jirtay lahaa si sahlan loo tegin jiifa pool ah dhiigga oo hoos madow. Oo isna wuxuu sameeyey iyo waxa ay og tahay in aad keli ah samaynta Cudurdaar in ay ka baxsadaan xilligan habeenka, oo qabow ku hubka iyada oo kedis ah oo lacag la'aan hubka culus, akftan, gogo 'maqaar in loo isticmaalo in la ilaaliyo shoog.

'Waxaan arkay adigoo qaawan, waxba adiga oo aan la arkin ka hor, waxba aad Cersei maanta gadood ka-siin ma gariir sii kordhay korodh aad leedahay, Brienne ku weydiinayaa, haddii aadan ka go'an tahay nacasnimada ah, haddii aan dhammaan kaftan, sharad ah sida taas oo mar la sameeyey oo ku saabsan gabadh bikrad ah.

-Wayba, joojin guurin, waxan u furaysaan karo, neefta Jaime tickles qoortaada, laakiin ay xaaladdu ka fog ka soo jacaylka ama in ay mar uun malayn leh Renly. Laakiin bartey mahad celinaysaa in Jaime ma tolnimo ah nin ka taataabtay doorashooyinkii, wax aan iyo weli, bartey, nin ka mid ah wuxuu arkay in ku musqulaha of Harrenhal, ugu majaajiloodeen, laakiin daacad ah. Gacanta dahabka Negeeye, waxaan ogaa in uu ahaa faa'iido lahayn.

Ereyadiisa ka dhigi aad ilka marka aad xaqiiqsato in, si uu jidka, Jaime isku dayayo in uu qoftaas, laakiin ha joojin dhaxan xitaa kordhiyaan marka ugu dambeyntii dareemo soo dajinno Biyaha doublet si ay gacantiisa bidix sirgaxan. Kor buu u helo si uu iyada la kulmaan, wuuna jilba at cagta ee sariirta Tavern ah ku Arzaaqay Edgar majaajilo, si uu u baaro indhaha iyada si toos ah, halka xasuusashada erayada uu maqlay qof hal mar yiraahdaan, laga yaabee Tyrion, maxaa yeelay waxyaabaha ay ka midka yihiin more aad style.

Qof kasta oo dumar waa qurux mugdi ah.

Laakiin, gudcurka kuma aha isugeynta on goobta, ka arki kartaa iyada indhaha buluugga ah dhammaataan dhalaalaya isaga ka soo hor, ka gariir ku dhuftay inuu jirka, khadka adag ee uu qoorta, caddaanka ah ee indhihiisa, waxay la mid yihiin iftiinka dayaxa iyada oo mid ka mid ah daaqadaha soo socda iyo hooska qalaad lagu tuuray by jidhka ku maqan on inuu dhabanka, xusuusin ah ee dagaalka iyo wuxuu gacanta ku dahabka, been iyo dhiig. Oo weliba, halka Jaime mahadnaqaysaa waxaa iyada lagu waajaho in ay xirto masaafada u dogob iftiin jebiyo doqon ah ayaa sheegay in walaalkiis ama cid kale; ayuu uusan rabin qof dumar kasta oo mugdi ah, ayuu Waligiis. Brienne of Tarth iyadu waa iyo haddii uu bartay in ay soo wac magaceeda, sidaas oo kale samayn habeenkii, had iyo jeer raadinaya iftiin in ka tagto kale ee labada maqsuud, in weli u muuqataa qalad, laakiin waxay leeyihiin si ay u muujiyaan in aan for waa. Waxa aan.


End file.
